


stuck between me and you

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two very important things about this moment in time: they're alone, and they're kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck between me and you

**Author's Note:**

> _all the clever_  
>  _things i should say to you_  
>  _they got stuck somewhere_  
>  _stuck between me and you_  
>  {ida maria // i like you so much better when you're naked}  
> 

There are two very important things about this moment in time: they're alone, and they're kissing.

They're against the closet door in his bedroom, and the doorknob is digging into his back, and they're _kissing_ , wet and loud and frantic and needy, each barely letting the other breathe. Adrian's one hand is in tangled in his hair, the other arm wrapped comfortably around his waist, holding him close and not letting go. His own hands are holding fistfuls of Adrian's shirt, fingers flexing and relaxing rhythmically. They pause, just for a moment, and he takes the opportunity to change direction, literally, pushing away from the door and then pulling towards the bed in the center of the room. He releases his hands, and Adrian falls onto the bed, and he crawls on top of him, one hand on the bed, holding himself up, the other lingering on Adrian's chest. Their mouths meet again, warm and wet, and he moans a little when Adrian's hands come to rest at his waist.

He presses their bodies together, and every molecule inside him _aches_ , and of course it's _then_ that Adrian pushes him away slightly.

"What are we doing?" he whispers, suddenly sounding timid, heart racing against Milo's palm.

He tries to think of something witty, something deep, something fucking _profound_ to say, and then he remembers he's on top of _Adrian_ , and philosophy only matters over a glass of red wine at sunset, not when they're practically vibrating with _want_. He half-smiles, half-smirks.

"Taking your pants off," he says smugly, and that makes it okay, because Adrian smiles, breathes out, and kisses him again.


End file.
